The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘Sheegene-1’ grapevine, and, more particularly, to a grapevine which produces grapes, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 16th through September 30th in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. The present variety produces large, seedless berries with a sweet flavor and red coloration over the entire berry.
The discovery or hybridization and development of new plant varieties is a process which requires arduous efforts over many years by skilled experts. This expertise requires not only acute powers of observation, but also the capability of dependably asexually reproducing the selected new variety. The asexually reproduced plants must be observed over many years of growth in order to confirm that they are identical to the parent. Such monitoring of the plants is also required to confirm that they possess the attributes desired for commercial development.
These assiduous efforts are required for all new plant varieties which are considered for commercial development, but are particularly important in the case of grapevines. Grapevines are, in addition to the more common maladies, subject to diseases, pests, climatic variations and may be adversely affected by a lack of proper husbandry. This latter condition may result from the fact that grapevines normally require a number of steps throughout the year in order to produce a commercially viable crop. Where all of these steps are not taken or they are inadequately performed, the crop will suffer.
For these reasons and others, a great many new varieties of grapevines have been developed throughout history which possess those attributes which are considered improvements over previously known varieties. Such development of new varieties has accelerated as the commercial value of grapes rapidly increased. Accordingly, the characteristics of grapes which are appealing to the consumer are sought after in the development of new varieties. Such characteristics for the fruit as size, color, flavor, whether seeded or seedless, shipping and handling quality and the like are sought after.
The new variety of grapevine of the present invention has been found to possess a promising combination of these characteristics for commercial development, as will hereinafter be set forth in greater detail.